Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a copper mesh, in particularly, an ultra-fine copper mesh which is capable of applying both high light transmission and low reflection characteristics and is applicable to the field of a display and a touch panel.
Description of the Related Art
In the 1960s, Heilmeier, of Radio Corporation of America Corporation (RCA), developed a liquid crystal display, which pioneered a new era of digital display. Since the liquid crystal display (LCD) has many advantages such light, portable, low power, many kinds of digital electronic products are booming by mass production. In the 1970s, people developed a touch-sensitive technique that allows people to enter specific information by pressing the location. Refer to the U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,105, titled as “Electrical sensor of plane coordinates”, it discloses by cross-arranging the two electric fields with the direction perpendicular to each other, the position of the touch behavior is recognized by the signal difference of the staggered position at the time of touch sensing to achieve the effect of touching. With the display and touch technology advances, it was found that the thin and light characteristics of liquid crystal display can combine with the touch technology. Especially, in 1994, the IBM (International Business Machines Corporation) published a mobile phone with a touch screen, and further promoted the LCD display with the touch technology to development of n a variety of portable electronic products.
However, for the touch display screen of the prior art, the display module (LCM) or touch panel (TP) used un-transparent electrode and affected the aperture ratio (AR) of the overall transparent light. Thus, it is difficult to reduce the power of the illuminance. Moreover, the width of the electrode is related to the resolution of the lithography of the semiconductor manufacturing, and the smaller width of the electrode requires the higher resolution of the exposure light source and the mode, and thus the higher the production equipment and the cost. The more difference between the resolutions would cause the higher the level of the cost, and therefore the touch-screen display industry must take a balance between the aperture ratio and manufacturing costs. On the other hand, the material of the electrode is generally made of a metallic material which has a considerable degree of reflectivity for natural light. Especially when its wire diameter is not small enough and/or used at a large angle, using of the touch display screen suffers from the reflection of the un-transparent electrode and thus affects the comfort of the viewing and touch operation.
Therefore, it is the urgent need to provide an ultra-fine copper mesh to solve the technical problems, The proposed ultra-fine copper mesh is obtained in a low-cost manufacturing method with the same width using the high-cost production quality, and has a function of preventing reflection of natural light in the human eye.